Evan Moss
=Evan Moss= *Edit **History 'Evan Moss '(1981-2008) was a character in The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. Evan was the boyfriend of nightclub owner Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince. Descriptionhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Evan_Moss&action=edit&section=1Edit Evan was an ex-bodybuilder in his native Arizona. He later moved to Liberty City and became a popular male model. He started dating Gay Tony and Evan got him hooked on drugs. Tony's bodyguard Luis Fernando Lopez warned Tony that Evan was a bad influence on him, though Evan and Tony continued to stick together even after breaking off and getting back together on several occasions. Because of this, Luis always disliked him, thinking him as a selfish, gold-digging leech that only stuck around for Tony's money and brought drugs into Tony's already complicated life. Evan is first seen in the mission Bang Bang, dancing and singing to the Hall & Oates song "Maneater" in Tony's apartment. As Luis walks in looking for Tony, he playfully stands in his way until Luis cuts the record off. Evan taunts Luis as he asks for Tony, instigating a brief argumental confrontation. Evan brushes the insults off and informs him of Tony's location; passed out in his bedroom. As they leave, Evan asks to come along, Luis responds with a headbutt, breaking Evan's nose. As Luis heads out the door, Evan calls him a "fucking hetero." The next time Evan is seen is in the mission Frosting on the Cake, attending a coke party in Tony's apartment along with Rocco Pelosi, Gracie Ancelotti, and Sharon Morton. He decides to go along with Tony and Luis as they're headed out to buy some diamonds from a smuggler aboard the Platypus. Luis drives a Stretch E with Evan in the back while Tony heads there seperatly with his driver Costas. Word got out around town of the deal, and Ray Boccino hired Johnny Klebitz to intercept the deal and steal the diamonds. Johnny and some members of the Broker chapter of The Lost Brotherhood arrived and ambushed the deal, forcing Tony, Luis and Costas to escape in one car and Evan with a couple unnamed assosiates of Tonys. Evan flees with the diamonds while being pursued by Johnny and some other bikers, (including Terry Thorpe and Clay Simons if called for back-up) bleeting online while from within the limo. Eventually, Johnny destroys the limo, and Evan attempts to escape on foot, only to be gunned down by Klebitz. His last known words, delivered by Bleeter, were "Cornered by bikerz. Eugh. Eugh. Eugh. 2 young 2 die". Triviahttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Evan_Moss&action=edit&section=2Edit *Evan's nickname on Bleeter is TanMan89. *After the mission Diamonds in the Rough, News reports state Evan was killed in Broker, despite where Johnny Klebitz killed him. *In Diamonds in the Rough, for the Lost and Damned Evan does not have a band-aid on his broken nose, however in the Ballad of Gay Tony his nose is clearly bandaged. *He has a generic female pedestrian voice which can be heard if the player attacks him. *Luis has an open dislike towards him. This can be noticed as Luis brutally breaks his nose by giving him a headbutt and later in Frosting on the Cake asking him in an angry manner 'What the fuck is going on?!' Mission appearanceshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Evan_Moss&action=edit&section=3Edit ;The Lost and Damned *Diamonds in the Rough (Killed) ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *Bang Bang *Frosting on the Cake (Death occurs during this mission, but is not seen)